


Safe and Sound

by Arandompsycho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And some people die, Blind Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Jeongcheol are basically the parents, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Some People Live, They just want to be together, War, blind Hong Jisoo | Joshua, inspired by a song, really angsty, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandompsycho/pseuds/Arandompsycho
Summary: Thirteen boys try to cling to each other in a broken world.





	Safe and Sound

***

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and i'll be_

_safe and sound_

***

Jihoon looks down at the photo in his shaking hands, almost unsure that it's actually, physically_ there_ in front of him. He didn't mean to find it. He was just helping Jisoo clean out his attic. He hadn't expected to find a dusty box of photos containing memories he'd tried to repress. 

The photo looks innocent enough. Just twelve boys sitting around a table, laughing about something. He knows ones missing-but that's just because Junhui was holding the camera. This was a time when they didn't have to worry about being split up.

The names seem to run off his tongue easily. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. They were the perfect makeshift family, each and every one looking out for each other. They should still be like that now. 

His eyes drift over each face in the photo, taking in the way they all look so young, so innocent. It's strange to think that Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, who he'd always thought were incredibly old, were less than half his age at the time this photo was taken. They were all just children really. Chan was a tiny baby nestled in Jeonghan's arms, and Seungcheol was just eighteen. The rest of them were somewhere in between. 

Clunky memories come flashing back into his mind- Mingyu cleaning the house in a ridiculous frilly apron, Jeonghan carrying both Hansol and Chan to get them to go to sleep, Soonyoung preforming a dance he'd "composed especially for all of them".

He couldn't take how he'd never see them all together like that again. He found his vision clouding over with salty water, and before he knew it, he was crumpling up the photo into a tiny paper ball and chucking it into the wastepaper basket.

***

Seungcheol always talked about a better time, a look of almost longing filling his eyes and seeping into his voice. A time when you could do almost anything- travel, speak freely, _think_ freely. Something about that seems so distant, so far away. It's almost hard to imagine that just a couple of decades ago, people had that kind of freedom in their day to day lives. That was before the government stopped holding elections, before the borders were closed. 

Jeonghan would always tell him that he was being an idiot and to shut up, a half smile playing at his lips. To an outsider, it just looked like Jeonghan was just messing around with him, as he so often did. They all knew this was all a pretence though. Underneath it all there was always the underlying knowledge that thinking, let alone speaking, like that could get you killed.

But Seungcheol would continue, talking about how, one day, all thirteen of them would leave and go out into the world. He said they would travel- to Paris and Berlin and New York and London-, they would vote in elections, buy a car, become citizens somewhere . They would buy a little house, just big enough for all thirteen of them, and they would all live together, without having to worry about where their next meals were coming from, or whether or not the army was going to call them up for service.

This little story was told so often that it began to imprint on their bones, so much that they almost believed it. It was what kept them going when things were going wrong, what stopped them from giving up when so many others did. 

They weren't all together now. Weren't together when some of that had actually happened. And that hurt. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first SEVENTEEN fic, and i hope you've enjoyed it. English isn't actually my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes


End file.
